


All In The Family

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Multi, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Underage Niall, Underage Sex, Underage Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is 12 and has been secretly having sex with his adopted brother Zayn who's 15. Their father, Liam, catches them and the last thing he thought would happen is his youngest son, with the help of his brother, seducing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In The Family

Another night sneaking out of his room and he had become a pro at this now, he knew to avoid that one patch of wood in front of the mirror in the hall because it squeaked and also knew to turn the handle of the door only halfway so it didn’t click and that was how Niall could sneak into his older brother’s bedroom.

This happened almost every night like clockwork and had been going on for two years now. Niall (now twelve) would leave his own bedroom a bit after midnight and slink his way down the hall to Zayn’s room (now fifteen) where the two would do what had made them closer as brother’s. The beginnings of the late night rendezvous’ happened a year after they were adopted when Niall was first starting to go through puberty and he was embarrassed and confused as to what his body was doing.

He knew that he could go to their adoptive father-Liam had taken the two orphans in three years prior at the age of thirty himself-but Niall was definitely closer to Zayn and was still a little weary talking to an adult about this. His big brother (now legally since Liam adopted them both) was his best friend and the two were inseparable so when Niall had woken up with his tiny dick hard and his pants wet he freaked. He ran down the hall and shook Zayn from his sleep crying and blubbering about what happened.

Zayn of course being the older one knew what it was and he shushed Niall’s worries and told him all about what happened when boys starting growing up and all that entailed. Niall’s big blue eyes and his yet to be dyed hair was mussed and he innocently asked, “Like sex? So I can have sex now?”

Zayn’s eyes bulged because how in the world did a ten year old know about that already when he himself hadn’t known until a few months ago? His big brother did explain that his body was getting up to that and soon he could if he wanted to. Being ten and curious he asked the then thirteen year old boy with black as night hair what sex was like, Zayn could only say he’d done it twice, once with a girl from school and once with a boy before he was adopted with Niall by Liam.

Long story short Niall wanted to know what sex was like and somehow talked Zayn into fucking him. They hadn’t stopped since then. It took a bit of finesse to get the logistics down for both of them really, never being too handsy with one another in public or in front of their new father, Zayn had to teach him how to clean himself not only for sanitary reasons but for the comfort of both of them and also they had to be quiet, very quiet. Two brothers (by blood or not) did not have sex together and surely not as young as they were. But they did.

Back to Niall sneaking down the hall, he was clad in only his boxers and his freshly dyed blond hair was disheveled as per usual, thin body casting barely a shadow from the lights outside. He leaned towards their father’s door and heard the slight snores coming from him, he smirked because their dad was the best and he always wondered what would happen if he found out about his son’s late night meetings.

He turned the handle halfway and felt the familiar give to the door and slowly pushed it open. There with his bedside light on was Zayn only in his boxers as well, toned body covered in smooth olive skin, those three random tattoos he had on his torso were stark against his clear complexion.

Niall felt his boxers tighten a little bit because he knew Zayn was beautiful for sure, he was thin like he was but was only an inch or two taller, he couldn’t grow facial hair yet but just a little stubble that matched his inky black hair he had recently cut so it was shorter than usual, these thin spindly legs attached to rather large feet and his arms were sinewy but strong and Niall loved to be wrapped in them.

“Hey love.” Zayn whispered to him removing his glasses and setting down his book, he patted the mattress next to him as Niall quietly shut the door behind him and almost skipped and took a silent leap into the bed next to his big brother. Zayn’s arms automatically wrapped around Niall’s thinner frame and pulled him onto his lap where his cock was swelling rapidly, he bit his lip feeling the smaller boy press down upon it with his ass.

“Hey Zee.” Niall whispered out and leaned forward, both sets of eyes fluttering closed as their lips met, Niall’s smaller tongue pushed into Zayn’s mouth that tasted faintly of tobacco and the two kissed while their hands roamed conquered flesh. Zayn’s hand slid down Niall’s sides making the boy shiver and moan softly into his mouth, tongues pushing against one another and lips pressed, he let his palms push down the blond boy’s boxers and palmed his cheeks, they fit perfectly in his hands as he began kneading them like dough.

Niall’s smaller hands were pinching Zayn’s nipples below him making the older buck his hips so his now completely engorged cock was pressing into Niall’s taint, they both let out small gasps and mewls of pleasure as their kissing heated up. Niall was throbbing in his boxers, his cock was much bigger from the first time they did this, six inches now but with a formidable girth that Zayn could firmly wrap his long fingers around, the skin was smooth and pale like his body was and his foreskin covered the entire head leaving it constantly glossy and smooth as satin and pink as his lips.

Zayn on the other hand was longer of course seeing as he was older, seven inches of beautiful caramel skin and a dim pink tip, he had no foreskin as he was circumcised as a baby (Niall looked alarmed when he first saw it and thought Zayn got hurt) and Niall could almost wrap his smaller hands around the shaft. It was easier near the base since it was slightly thinner but up towards the head he had to use two hands to fully encompass its width.

Their mouths moved in a dance both had practiced for years now as Zayn’s fingers began to spread Niall’s small cheeks that were tinting pink like the rest of his body when he became flushed, he felt the slickness there and his hole was a bit looser than usual, without warning he pushed in two fingers and felt the rim give easily. Niall moaned into his mouth and dug blunt nails into Zayn’s chest and scratched one of his nipples making the older hiss.

Between their pressed lips he mumbled, “You already prepped babe?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, want you in me bad.” He had stolen a bottle of lube from a store weeks ago and had taken it upon himself to already lube and finger himself open before he even left his room.

Zayn pushed his fingers into the boy farther and began to pump his hole slowly, Niall rolled his hips as his cock tented his boxers, lip caught between his teeth and Zayn delicately kissing his throat and shoulders. Niall clamped down upon the digits opening him wider than he could himself, that stretch was orgasmic as was the pressure against his sweet spot, Zayn curled his fingers at the right angle to press against it making Niall gasp rather loudly. Zayn smashed their mouths together to swallow that sound as he pistoned in and out of Niall’s hole increasing with heat.

He slowed his fingers down after a few minutes to pull away and see Niall’s blue eyes almost black, “Can you suck me off a little bit? You know I love it when you do that.”

Niall gave him a wide smile nodding and let Zayn’s wet fingers slip from his hole, between the older boy’s thin thighs he slipped off his boxers and did the same with his brother’s so that Niall’s now throbbing cock stuck straight out from his body, his smaller ballsack tight to his body and just a dusting of dark hair around it. Zayn on the other hand, his cock was laying fat against his hip and his low hanging balls rested on the bed between his legs, the hair dark and thick around the base and on his sack.

Niall scooted back so his bare ass was high in the air and wasted no time in gripping the base of Zayn’s shaft and popping the tip into his mouth. There was a soft thump as Zayn’s head fall back against the wall as Niall began sucking him off, his rough tongue swirling around the constantly exposed head and his small hand working up and down from the base to where his mouth could reach.

Zayn rested his hand into blond hair simply scratching his scalp as the boy began to bob his head slowly, more of the moist heat from his mouth bathing Zayn’s cock now, it solid and heavy on the boy’s tongue and the few massive veins he had were wide and engorged. Zayn’s abs flexed as more of his member was gobbled down and he felt the tip of it nudging Niall’s throat making him gag slightly.

“S’okay babe, don’t have to take it all down.” He murmured out feeling Niall forcing his dick down his tight throat. It apparently fell on deaf ears because Niall kept trying and trying and sooner than imagined, Zayn’s cock was pushing into Niall’s throat, his esophagus was spasming around it and massaging every last inch while Niall’s nose was pressed into Zayn’s belly.

“F-fuck Ni.” He moaned out because he was never completely deep throated before and this was heaven. But he wanted to fuck his little brother and his little brother wanted him to fuck his ass so he couldn’t finish now, definitely not now. He let Niall bob his head a little bit more, only a few inches of his cock being revealed from between stretched lips then gently lifted his head from his dick that fell with a wet slap against his body then twitched.

“That was amazing Ni, but come on, you want me to fuck you right?” Zayn looked at Niall’s lips now darker pink and shiny with spit and more than likely some precum, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were watery probably from the choking. Niall nodded again and voiced a hoarse, “Yes.”

Niall climbed to straddle Zayn now, positioned himself above his brother’s pelvis as Zayn held onto the base of his soaking wet cock and nudged it between smooth pale cheeks, he felt the slide of the spit in the crack and the already lubed up hole brush against his tip, he pressed it to the stretched rim and was easily sucked into unforgiving heat and tightness.

Niall let out a whimper as he sunk down, the pull of his rim so delightful and Zayn’s cock splitting him open and probing in deep the farther he let gravity win. Zayn had a gentle grip to Niall’s sharp hips as his cock was being pulled into velvety heat and clamping around his member each second, the undulations of his walls were caressing every piece of his flesh as Niall continued his downward wedging onto him.

“Oh god Zee.” Niall groaned as he finally rested atop his brother’s member, he could feel it tense and pulse inside his tunnel while his body was adjusting to the spread, Zayn rubbed soft circles into his hips as Niall sat on his cock.

“So perfect love.” He whispered out prompting Niall to lean forward and attach their lips again. This time it was slow and simple as they kissed, Niall’s small hips beginning to roll slightly and his breathing increased feeling Zayn buried deep and now moving in and out of his hole. The rim was stretched tight around Zayn’s girth and the walls were like a glove around it as well, pressing in there wasn’t an inch of skin not being brushed by warm walls coated in heated lube.

Niall started to ride him harder as Zayn moved his hands around to grip his cheeks firmly, he tickled the rim being opened with his fingers and hissed in joy feeling his lubed up cock split the boy open against his knuckles. Niall’s nails were once again dug back into Zayn’s scrawny chest as he rode his brother harder, the minuscule slaps of his ass against the older boy’s hips were subdued in the room as the heat increased.

Zayn’s dick was enveloped in perfection while Niall was leaning back and letting out small huffs of breath feeling so full and on edge as his tender spot was rubbed repeatedly by the top of Zayn’s cock and catching on the edge of the head that plundered inside him. Their bodies moved in rhythm for minutes on end, Zayn’s hips coming up as Niall rose off his cock so that he wasn’t really letting it out more so pushing it farther into his body, he didn’t mind one bit though and neither did Zayn.

The two brothers were languid in their movements, the bed only squeaking when Zayn lifted up so that Niall’s body rose as well, his knees coming off the mattress then back down. Zayn moaned as Niall gasped, pale hands held fast to olive ones on his hips as he rode his brother, the speed increasing and his hole squeezing Zayn’s cock firm with each thrust upwards and gravity doing the rest.

Niall pressed Zayn down into the mattress and slid his hands up the older boy’s thin arms to pin next to his head, his tiny bum now sliding up and down the shaft ready to blow, their bodies quivering and sweat starting to bead upon their brows. Zayn’s abs were flexing and his balls scrunched then fell as Niall bottomed out on top of him over and over, the heat from inside increased and the squish of the lube was music to his ears. The younger started to quicken his pace, his breathing now faster as the springs of the mattress squeaked, his ass now bouncing wildly on Zayn’s dick and the posts of the bed knocking into the wall.

XXXX

Down the hall Liam was tossing, something was incessantly knocking and with his mind half awake he wondered what could be making that annoying sound. He slipped out of his bedroom and saw Niall’s door open, he peaked inside and saw the bed was empty and he began to panic thinking that his youngest son was in danger. He moved down the hall and heard the knocking increase as he went farther down.

From under Zayn’s door he could see light streaming through to light up the hall with a dim glow and heard the knocking come from inside. He heard small slaps and gasps and burst through the door to see a sight he never imagined. On the bed was Zayn on his back and Niall on top of him, riding him into the mattress.

“Niall!” He bellowed out with eyes wide and the two boys yelped. Zayn sat up and in turn knocked Niall backwards, his cock slipping from the hole and the younger barely had time to get back up before he was scooped up into Liam’s arms holding him tight.

Liam was bigger than both his sons, he was taller than Zayn by a few inches and taller than Niall by a foot but he was broader than either of them. His expansive chest and wide shoulders were walls compared to them, his half naked body chiseled in the lamp light, dark hair that crossed his chest snaked down his cut abs and down below his boxers.

Zayn looked on with terrified eyes as Niall struggled in the grasp of his father, the biceps of Liam bulging to hold him up, his cock pressed against the man’s abdomen, “Zayn! How could you! He’s your brother!”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Zayn tried to reason moving closer as their father stepped back, Zayn’s dick now shrinking back as he sat naked on his bed. Niall was still struggling and speaking incoherently, his Irish accent was garbled where Liam had pressed his head against his shoulder trying to protect the boy.

“Like hell! How dare you do this to him and under my roof! You’re my son Zayn!” Liam said with bewilderment. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d walk into his eldest son raping his youngest.

Niall finally pushed away hard enough so that his face was level with his father’s, brown eyes full of concern and his short brown hair was messy with sleep, “Ni, you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“No dad, Zee didn’t hurt me. It’s okay.” Niall said earnestly. Where Zayn called their father Liam, Niall called him dad or daddy. The blond was more comfortable using the term where Zayn wasn’t.

“You don’t have to lie. Did he make you do that?” He pondered to him brushing through his hair as Zayn sat on the bed watching the exchange.

Niall shook his head, “No dad, I wanted to. Me and Zee…well we’ve been having sex for a long time now.”

Liam’s eyes lit with fire turning to the boy on the bed, “Is this true Zayn?”

The teenager only nodded his head and bit his lip looking down waiting for his punishment or to be arrested or sent away or something because both he and Niall knew it wasn’t exactly normal to fuck your brother, related or not. They didn’t care though, they loved each other and they were friends before they were siblings.

But before anymore words could be exchanged between Zayn’s shaken form and Liam’s hulking one, Niall spoke up, “It’s okay daddy, I like it when we fuck. Feels really good.”

Liam inhaled a breath at his younger son’s admonition. He would have chastised him for using such foul language at such an age but his last statement is what threw him off. He likes it?

“Daddy? Do you uh…do you wanna fuck me too?” He said innocently with his legs now unwrapping from Liam’s waist. Their father was dumbstruck.

“Niall! No! You’re my son!” He stammered as Niall pulled away from him completely naked, his cock starting to swell again. He walked backwards towards the bed and settled himself in Zayn’s lap where his legs had moved over and feet were planted on the floor. Zayn feeling a bit bold wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist where the boy sat in his lap, felt the slide of his crease against his softened cock that started to bloat again.

Zayn kissed his cheek, “Go on Ni, show him. Show him what you like yeah?”

Niall nodded again as Liam looked upon his two sons with furrowed eyebrows, glued to the spot and wondering what on earth could they mean by this. Niall slipped from his brother’s embrace and crawled back on the bed with his ass facing his father, he bent forward so his face was sideways against the bed then spread his cheeks using his hand.

“Daddy? Do you wanna fuck me? Zayn likes to fuck me and I like it when he does it.” Niall said more like a man than a boy as he wiggled his cheeks and his pink rim was debuted to the cooler air and slightly open. Liam backed away not knowing what to do.

“Come on Li, he really likes it, I promise. We won’t tell, will we Niall?” He said turning to Niall who agreed and slipped two of his fingers in and moaned gutturally into the bed.

Liam gulped as his boxers tightened. He loved his boys, those were his boys, his sons. Said sons were now trying to seduce him and the worst part? It was working. He never thought about his boys like that but he did in fact enjoy the company of men and here was Niall, fresh faced innocent and extremely underage Niall asking for him.

“Daddy I want you to fuck me so you’re not mad at Zayn anymore. It’s okay.” He whimpered out working two fingers back into his body and hissing at the feeling of the stretch once more. His tunnel was getting tender as time progressed and he eyed the bulge in his father’s boxers with hungry pupils.

“I-I’m not mad at Zee baby, I just…” He wasn’t mad really. More shocked than anything and he couldn’t really be angry if Niall wanted Zayn to do it, as wrong as it was. He was more dumbstruck right now because even going against his better judgment he wanted this. Niall was smaller than he was and probably so very tight and fuck, his dick was definitely hard now.

“Liam, it’s alright. I know it’s been a while since Harry left and we both really enjoy doing this with each other and he wants you to. Trust me you won’t regret it.” Zayn spoke up and moved up on the bed so Niall’s face was between his thighs and his back was against the wall as he stroked himself back to full length.

Zayn was right. After Liam and Harry broke up it’d been nearing six months since he got laid and fuck did he need to unload for sure. He watched his two sons begin like he wasn’t even there, Niall moved his head so that now he was mouthing at Zayn’s cock and sucking it down easily, the one hand still fingering his hole, hairless and pale, and the other working up and down the older boy’s shaft.

His cock lurched hearing a pop come from Niall’s ass as his fingers slipped from him leaving the hole puckering and shiny looking. He gulped again because was he really about to do this? Was he really about to have a threesome with his sons?

Niall turned his head, a string of precum hooked from his pretty lips to the head of Zayn’s cock, “Come on daddy, come and fuck me. Need it.”

Yeah. He was going to for sure after that.

He slipped his boxers down letting his dick free from the confines, he watched Niall’s eyes darken and a grin cross his face, “You’re big daddy.”

Liam smirked and checked his cock which to them probably was. Eight inches long and curved to the left, a nice foreskin, thick and covering half his tip that was rosy and had a tiny slit, his man sized balls were closer to his body but covered in fuzz and swung as he approached the two teenagers on the bed. He gripped Niall’s hips with his massive hands and slid the underside of his cock to the slimy crease, a moan escaping his mouth as Niall whimpered around Zayn’s cock, the friction against his hole feeling wonderful.

Zayn had one hand on Niall’s head and the other running up and down his pale arm as he made eye contact with his father, “Just push in, he’s ready.”

Liam decided to take the offered advice and gripped the middle of his shaft, nudged and swirled his half covered tip to the hole that was slack and loose then sunk in slowly. He felt Niall clench around him as his foreskin peeled back, the slippery heat of his canal penetrating the sensitive flesh of his dick the extra skin covered regularly, he was about to pull out until Zayn stopped him, “S’alright. He’s fine, aren’t you love?”

Niall made a hum of contentment with his lips wrapped around Zayn’s shaft and started to suck him down harder, his small tongue flicking and fluttering around the blood filled appendage. Liam pressed in farther, the walls around him so very tight and his cock was enveloped in bliss, he bottomed out slowly so as not to hurt his son and rested his hips against Niall’s cheeks.

“Feels great don’t it?” Zayn said in a far off voice only glancing at Liam then looking down with a smirk at his brother’s clenched eyes and hollowed cheeks, the tongue lapping at his cock was moving quickly which meant Niall liked it.

“Y-yeah. Fucking tight.” Liam stuttered out.

How does one wake up in the middle of the night, find your two sons fucking then somehow end up fucking the youngest one while the older one is sucked off? Liam couldn’t answer it if he tried. But he was too preoccupied with the feel of Niall surrounding him, his head was held tight by warm walls and his shaft was throbbing inside the beaten tunnel.

Niall pulled off Zayn’s cock, his lips swollen, “Move daddy, I can’t hold on.”

So Liam did.

He began to fuck into his son, the stretch of his rim so pretty around his cock-he was thicker than Zayn from tip to base-and the slam of the tunnel around his tissues had him seeing stars. He held onto Niall’s small hips even tighter as he fucked into the boy, his biceps and abs flexing, his chest twitching while his heavy sodden balls swung back and forth between two sets of thighs.

Niall was in ecstasy, his brother’s cock down his throat and heavy in his mouth while his father fucked him hard and fast, his prostate solidified and pulsing in his ass. Niall’s cock was rigid and his balls were pulled tight to his body as the three all made moans and whimpers and their bodies shook with pleasure.

Liam bent his knees to change the angle and heard Niall gag around Zayn’s cock, he groaned hearing that gurgling sound as his youngest was choking on his brother’s dick but the youngest didn’t stop his head from going up and down on it, both hands now wet spit working the shaft and when pulling up for air he’d grip the head of Zayn’s cock and lap at the precum oozing from the slit like a faucet.

They fucked like that for what seemed to be hours on end, Liam pushing into Niall at a steady pace as his cock grew thicker with time and desire, Niall being filled on both ends by two heavy slabs of meat and moaning as his tunnel was puffing up due to the onslaught of spearing inside him and Zayn’s eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he was swallowed down and gripped with a rough tongue, soft palms and sopping wet friction.

“Fuck Ni, gonna cum!” Zayn cried out feeling the pull in his gut, his balls were ready to drain and Niall pressed his cock all the way down his throat like before and felt the boy unload in his esophagus, shots of creamy white flew down his gullet and stained his throat as the older made pathetic whimpers while holding his breath, his chest puffed out while Niall swallowed him down.

Liam continued fucking into his boy watching Zayn come undone and thought he looked beautiful like that, lip bitten raw and swollen. He thought both his sons were beautiful but like that he was godly. He began rolling his hips and not using the entirety of his body as he pressed in then out of Niall’s now inflamed rim, the skin there was scorching and red and got tighter as time moved on.

Niall finally came up for air, breathing heavy and mouth was coated in spit, Zayn rubbed his thumb across the boy’s cheek as Liam continued to fuck into him, his body on high alert and his cock was poised for absolution. Liam had never been in anything tighter before-especially not his own son-and it was amazing, his foreskin sliding back and forth over his tip letting that nerve wracked skin under the head be smothered by ribbed walls.

Niall turned around, “Daddy, I need to cum. Hurts.” He whimpered out.

And it would appear to be as Niall’s cock was angry looking, the head dark with blood and his usually pale skin was tanner, he was so hard it only shook slightly as his father fucked into him, he clenched around his father’s girth repeatedly feeling his own cock swell but it wasn’t enough, not yet. He needed the friction.

“Zayn, help your brother.” Liam commanded slamming into him harder loving the squelch of the lube now dripping from his boy’s hole and running down his thigh. Zayn nodded and moved under Niall’s body and began to suck on his cock, he pressed his tongue between the younger’s foreskin and swirled it around giving him double friction to the most aware part of his dick.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Niall stammered out as he felt his release upon him. Liam bent down slightly and lifted up Niall’s right leg and had it halfway pulled around to his back, changing the angle of his cock to stab directly onto and across the boy’s prostate. Niall’s hips now open as Zayn was under him, sucking him down deep and tickling the head of his dick with a long tongue.

“DADDY! ZAYN! OH!” Niall cried out feeling the wide head invading him press directly against the spot that had him cumming into his older brother’s mouth. Zayn hummed at the taste of the young boy, small shots of clear and murky white liquid splashing into his mouth which he dutifully swallowed without hesitation. He suckled on the boy as their father prolonged his conquest.

He felt the boy’s tunnel slam down upon him and not let up, the boy’s prostate swelled inside his ass and Liam’s cock was officially sandwiched between damp heat and with a few more thrusts, his cock head throbbing and his foreskin tugged just right, he was cumming. Heavy spurts of his seed coating his son’s ass, the streams of it felt like month’s worth of tension flooding from his tiny slit, his hips stuttered as his cock dumped load after load into his boy, Zayn still under them sucking Niall’s flaccid penis gently while his hand was tugging on Liam’s hairy balls, milking the rest of his semen from him.

Liam stilled with his body shaking and knees weak, he hadn’t had an orgasm like that since Harry and fuck…that was incredible. He stumbled back and felt his cock slip out from Niall’s worn hole seeing it drip with his cum and look raw and abused. Zayn moved from under him and pulled Niall into his lap, the youngest of all was sweaty and panting.

“You okay love?” Zayn cooed to him.

“Yeah…yeah.” He gulped for air, “Just tired now. Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” Zayn echoed and they both turned to look at their father.

That’s when panic set in again, “Oh god! I fucked my boys! Boys I’m so sorry! Please I never meant to hurt you!” he pleaded with them and dropped to his knees, his still cum covered cock was limp in his lap.

Niall giggled into his palm, “Daddy I wanted you to and so did Zee. It’s okay”

“Yeah Li, why go across the street when you can go down the hall? It’s alright, we’re the ones who wanted you to anyway.” Zayn shrugged and nuzzled his face into Niall’s hair who was quickly succumbing to sleep.

“You, you’re sure? I never intended this to happen boys. You know I love you both.” Liam’s panic ebbing slightly.

“Of course dad, but m’sleepy now. Can I sleep with you?” He asked dreamily.

Liam figured why not? He’s already fucked him and had Zayn there as well. Sleeping in the same bed was the most innocent thing they could do now.

So after they were all cleaned up using a rag it was Liam in the center of his large bed with Niall curled into his chest on one side and Zayn much the same on the other, his two boys both safe and fast asleep with his strong arms protecting them both. And if it just so happened that upon waking that he fucked Zayn into the mattress as the older sucked off his little brother before breakfast, well, that was their business.


End file.
